Cobra
Cobra is a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world. They are usually led by the ruthless Cobra Commander, although others have at times usurped control. It relies on the might of its legions of Cobra Vipers and Cobra Troopers to execute its diabolical schemes while trying to destroy its main enemy: G.I. Joe. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity It would never have occurred to anyone that a seemingly nice little town called Springfield would become the birthplace of a mighty paramilitary organization. A hate-filled man came to this town which has fallen on tough times and found an opportunity. It was an opportunity to start anew for both this man and the town. However, the direction he had in mind was far from the normal ideals anyone would have thought. He began recruiting like-minded individuals with an axe to grind with the government. To fund their slowly growing organization, the group came up with all manners of pyramid schemes and went out to the rest of the United States. Along the way, they recruited more from outside and silenced those who posed a threat. Members are recruited based on their distrust of the government and motivation based on greed and power. Soon, their activities involved amassing arms and operations designed to subvert the US government. The man who started the organization now began calling himself the Cobra Commander. He named the group Cobra as his ambitions grow bigger and like a giant snake with its coils about the world. By the time they are recognized as a threat, the group has turned into a powerful private army and terrorist organization with footholds around the world. Cobra makes one of its boldest entrances into the world arena with the kidnapping of Dr. Adele Burkhart. Despite the high profile of the kidnapping, the group still manages to be a covert organization with authorities unable to make any form of infiltration. It has also worked with other similar organizations such as the First Strike group. Unlike First Strike, Cobra is much more careful as First Strike's leader, Vance Wingfield, was more brazen in his activities which led to his group being penetrated by G.I. Joe and led to his downfall. One of the first indications that Cobra has managed to make significant footholds in other countries is in the Joes' mission in Afghanistan. The Joe Team followed Cobra to a stronghold deep in Iran. Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe Reloaded In the year 2003, a covert group orchestrated a series of attacks on the United States. From stealing a highly classified synthesized virus from the Center for Disease Control to blowing up the Golden Gate Bridge. At the same time, some of the world's most notorious and wanted men and women are recruited for its nefarious purposes. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Write up Blackthorne Comics continuity Write Up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Write up DiC animated series Write up Direct-to-video series Write up Sigma 6 animated series Write up Toys Toys Write up Trivia In the animated cartoon Godzilla, Godzilla destroyed the COBRA Island in Island of Doom, seen in 1979. He was summoned to rescue Godzuki and the Calico crew when they were captured by COBRA guards See http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfC1ciFTsQA&feature=related about this or Google "Godzilla: Island Of Doom" Shown here is when Godzilla destroys the COBRA base. In one scene, he is shown killing personnel when he is stepping on HISS tanks. Three or four troopers are shown being stepped on by Godzilla. ****This trivia is totally false. First off GI Joe came out in 1981, so it was not around in 1979 to be in this cartoon. Second in the cartoon there are no Cobra soldiers or HISS Tanks shown. Finally the villain army does not sport Cobra insignias, but have a yellow circle with a mushroom cloud as their logo.**** External links Write up Footnotes Category:Cobra Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:Spy Troops Category:Valor vs. Venom Category:Factions Category:A Real American Hero Category:G.I. Joe vs. Cobra Category:Sigma 6